The present invention relates to a milling insert for chip removing machining, the milling insert comprising at least three main cutting edges and three associated minor cutting edges, the milling insert on the underside thereof being provided with at least two, mutually intersecting, sets of rectilinear grooves/notches, said sets of grooves/notches defining essentially pyramidal projecting parts, said sets of grooves/notches intersecting opposite side surfaces of the milling insert. The present invention also relates to a milling cutter that is equipped with a number of milling inserts according to the present invention.
In WO 0200382, a face milling cutter is shown where the insert seat and the underside of the milling insert are provided with parallel grooves, which co-operate when the milling insert is mounted in the insert seat. The co-operating grooves are used to adjust the location of the milling insert in the axial direction of the milling cutter. In addition, a reliable locking of the milling insert in the insert seat is obtained.
In WO 99/00208, a tool coupling as well as a method for the connection of two tool parts are shown. This tool coupling is characterized in that each one of the connected surfaces comprises at least two sets of notches, the notches of one of the sets being perpendicular to the notches of the other set. In addition, a first set of notches in one of the surfaces delimits a second set of notches in the same surface, while sets of notches in the second surface entirely intersect each other.
DE 3617119 shows a cutting insert for parting and grooving. WO 0047405 relates to a copy turning insert.